newsiesmusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrying the Banner
Context Lyrics RACETRACK That's my cigar SNIPESHOOTER You'll steal another KID BLINK Hey, bummers We got work to do SPECS Since when did you become me mother? CRUTCHY Ah, stop your bawling! NEWSIES Hey! Who asked you? MUSH Try Bottle Alley or the harbor RACETRACK Try Central Park, it's guaranteed JACK Try any banker, bum, or barber SKITTERY They almost all knows how to read! KID BLINK I smell money CRUTCHY You smell foul! MUSH Met this girl last night CRUTCHY Move your elbow! RACETRACK Pass the towel! SKITTERY For a buck, I might! NEWSIES Ain't it a fine life Carrying the banner through it all? A mighty fine life Carrying the banner tough and tall Every morning We goes where we wishes We's as free as fishes Sure beats washin' dishes What a fine life Carrying the banner home-free all! JACK It takes a smile as sweet as butter CRUTCHY The kind that ladies can't resist RACETRACK It takes an orphan with a stutter JACK Who ain't afraid to use his KID BLINK Fist! NEWSIES Summer stinks and winter's waitin' Welcome to New Yawk! Boy, ain't nature fascinating When youse gotta walk? Still, it's a fine life Carrying the banner with me chums! A mighty fine life Blowing every nickel as it comes CRUTCHY I'm no snoozer Sittin' makes me antsy I likes livin' chancy NEWSIES Harlem to Delancey What a fine life Carrying the banner through the slums NUNS Blessed children Though you wander lost and depraved Jesus loves you You shall be saved! PATRICK'S MOTHER Patrick darling Since you left me I am undone Mother loves you! God, save my son! (overlapping) RACETRACK Just gimme half a cup KID BLINK ''' Something to wake me up '''MUSH I gotta find an angle CRUTCHY I gotta sell more papes NEWSIES GROUP 1 Papers is all I got NEWSIES GROUP 2 Wish I could catch a breeze NEWSIES GROUP 1 Sure hope the headline's hot NEWSIES GROUP 2 All I can catch is fleas NEWSIES GROUP 1 God, help me if it's not! NEWSIES GROUP 2 Somebody help me, please NEWSIES GROUP 1 If I hate the headlines I'll make up the headline And I'll say anything I hafta 'Cause at two for a penny If I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta (overlapping) Look! They're putting up a headline They call that a headline? I get better stories From the copper on the beat! I was gonna start at twenty Now a dozen'll be plenty Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet? NEWSIES GROUP 2 (overlapping) What's it say? That won't pay! So where's your spot? God, it's hot! Will ya tell me How'm I gonna make ends meet? NEWSIES We need a good assassination! We need an earthquake or a war! SNIPESHOOTER How 'bout a crooked politician? NEWSIES Hey, stupid That ain't news no more! Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walking till we fall NEWSIES GROUP 1 Still we'll be out there Carrying the banner man to man! We'll be out there Soaking every sucker that we can! See the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition Sell the next edition While we're out there Carrying the banner is the— NEWSIES GROUP 2 (overlapping) Look, they're putting up a headline They call that a headline? The idiot who wrote it must be working for the Sun! Didja hear about the fire? Heard it killed old man Maguire! Heard the toll was even higher Why do I miss all the fun? Hitched it on a trolley Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second Little Italy's a secret Bleecker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse Near the stables On the corner someone beckoned and I— NEWSIES It's a fine life Carrying the banner through it all A mighty fine life Carrying the banner tough and tall See the headline Newsies on a mission Kill the competition Sell the next edition What a fine life Carrying the banner! It's a fine life Carrying the banner It's a fine life Carrying the banner It's a fine life Carrying the banner It's a fine life Carrying the banner It's a— NEWSIES GROUP 2 (overlapping) Would you look at that headline? You call that a headline? I get better stories from the copper on the beat! I was gonna start with twenty But a dozen will be plenty Would you tell me how'm I ever Gonna make ends meet? Hitched it on a trolley Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second Little Italy's a secret Bleecker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse Near the stables On the corner someone beckoned! Go get 'em, cowboy You got 'em now, boy Go get 'em, cowboy You got 'em now, boy NEWSIES Go! Category:Songs Category:1992 Movie Songs Category:2011 Musical Songs